fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Target Practice
Target Practice is the fourteenth optional quest. It can be obtained by talking to Aisha in the Phantom Village using the Maiden's Eye after having received your initial introduction by Dana. Aisha challenges you to try her Target Practice with the initial goal being to beat it in 2 minutes. Target Practice can be started by talking to Aisha. The challenge consists of taking down all the targets placed across the Naga Islands. Their placement is determined randomly every game (but the same game will always have the same layout) but the target time of 2 minutes should not be hard to beat. If the time limit of 2 minutes is exceeded, the challenge can be retried by talking to Aisha once more. Once Target Practice is done successfully, returning to Aisha will complete the quest and she gives you your reward of 4000 EXP and Gold and begins selling bonus prizes depending on how well you did. Once you give the Maiden's Eye to Dana, it becomes impossible to complete this quest. Consequently, as soon as you strike her down, if the quest is currently still ongoing it will be failed. It is impossible to repeat the Target Practice challenge afterwards or buy any of the prizes. Bonus Prizes Aisha keeps track of the scoreboard of Target Practice. Initially the scoreboard looks like this: # Artemis - 85.00 seconds # Sigroon - 90.00 seconds # Aisha - 95.00 seconds # Olga - 105.00 seconds # Sarai - 120.00 seconds* (*NOTE: This record is never visible in the game itself since the player can only view the scoreboard after clearing Target Practice and the player's first successful record will always knock this score off the list) If you manage to beat any of these times on the scoreboard, Aisha will begin selling special prizes accordingly. * Beating the challenge at all will unlock Shock Arrows. * Beating Olga's time of 105 seconds will unlock Tempest Arrows. * Beating Aisha's time of 95 seconds will unlock Phantom Bow. * Beating Sigroon's time of 90 seconds will unlock Killer Arrows. * Beating Artemis' time of 85 seconds will unlock Artemis Bow. * ??? Once again be warned that it will be impossible to buy these prizes once the Maiden's Eye is lost. Tips and Tricks The targets are completely invulnerable to any unit besides the hero of the player starting the Target Practice challenge, so there is no way to use summoned units or multiple players to make things easier. The general recommendation for getting a good time is using a ranged Freelancer with the following skills: * Q: Darkness * W: Arrowwave or Lightning Stab * E: Fire * R: Move Plus With these skills it's possible to remain almost constantly moving, only stopping for a quick cast occasionally. Having other players or Watcher wards around to grant vision and potentially distract monsters can be helpful. If a Final Wand is available it can be used once during the challenge to cast Ultima, covering a wide area all at once. Prior knowledge of the target layout may be needed to use it most effectively. Player Leaderboard On the FFERPG Discord Server, a competition was held to see who could get the lowest time in Target Practice which showed clearly that much better times are achievable than the game assumes. The following is the current known leaderboard of times achieved by players of FFERPG: # Nevius - 45.60 seconds # Andrenden - 53.38 seconds # xXrtf - 54.66 seconds # Fommels - 75.30 seconds # ReaperX - 79.40 seconds Category:Quest Category:Optional Quest Category:Phantom Quest